


Happy Birthday Harry

by Tiffany



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Ficlet, Light Angst, Nipple Play, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffany/pseuds/Tiffany
Summary: Harry isn't in the mood to celebrate his birthday this year, he just recently got dumped, but a certain someone isn't going to allow that to happen.





	Happy Birthday Harry

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Birthday Drabble Challenge at Harmony & Co (+18)

* * *

_July 30, 2002_

Harry frowned as he was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling, it might have been his birthday but he didn’t feel like celebrating. Things had been very awkward since Ginny broke up with him, she told him that she wasn’t happy anymore. To be honest, he wasn’t happy with either, but she is the only one who did anything about it. He might have never done anything about it. Not too long after his relationship ending another one ended. His two best friends Ron and Hermione had the final fight that ended things between them.

Look back to a few weeks ago when Ron came over and spilled his feeling about Hermione, he had been very upset about everything. Ron still cared about her but knew that is wasn’t going to work out and it hadn’t been working for a long time. That didn’t stop him from caring, and it didn’t stop Harry from being upset for him.

Hermione, on the other hand, didn’t want to think about it or talk about it, in fact, the night of the break up she roped him and Neville into going on a bender with her at a muggle pub. Neville was the only one with any tolerance to alcohol, surprisingly enough. It didn’t take long or much for him and his female best friend to get sloshed. She was especially touchy-feely and clingy while drinking, it was weird she couldn’t keep her hands off him or Neville. On the other hand, while Neville was drinking it was like he drinking _Felix Felicis_.

After Neville had gotten up to dance with some of the pub girls is when it happened. He wasn’t even sure how it happened or which one of them started it, but after their lips met he soon found her in his lap and his hands up her shirt. It surprised him that she wasn’t wearing a bra, but it also gave him a rush as he brushed his fingers across her already erect nipples as she arched him more into his hands. He forgot that they both had been in public. She moaned into his ear as she moved to the sensitive part of his neck and she attached herself to that as she started sucking and biting as he continued to play with her tits. Harry was already hard at this point so it was really unfortunate that Neville decided to rejoin them. It took Hermione and him a half a second to break apart, then they all made excuses to leave and go home.

Now, all he could think about was Hermione’s body and her legs wrapping around his waist, because now no one had ever turned him on like she had that night in the pub. Which was exactly why he chose to stay away from her, at least until these feelings went away if they did, which he doubted that they would. The whole thing made him feel extremely guilty because it was too soon to move after Ginny, even if she ended the relationship. It just felt disrespectful. Not only that, but Hermione was one of his best friends with Ron, and she was Ron’s ex and they had just broken up the day that the event happened.

Which is why he was choosing not to have a birthday because there was no way he could face anyone. Hell, when Neville saw him the other day his face turned red and he almost ran the other direction.

Nothing ever goes to his plan, he should have known that she would show up.

“Is this a pity party?” Hermione asked.

“No, I’m too old for a party and I much rather be alone,” he grumbled as he rolled over so he didn’t have to see her because looking at her made him want to start pulling off clothes.

“Your hardy an old man Harry, what is the real reason,” she commented moving the side of his bed where his face was so she could see his face, in which he turned over again.

“I just told you, Hermione,” he whined.

“Really,” she said sarcastically.

She climbed over and tried to turn his face so that she could see him, which really only set him off because once he saw her face he immediately grabbed the back of her head entangling his hand in her hair and captured her lips. This time neither one of them had tasted like alcohol, and there were much more urgency and a lot less clumsiness. When he bit her bottom lip and started to tried to suck on it is when she popped off of him.

“What was that?” She questioned.

“I—” he began.

“You don’t talk to me for weeks after this happened last time, are you going to go back to ignoring me now, or am I just your rebound,” she exploded.

“Well,” she prodded when he didn’t start immediately speaking.

“I’m sorry,” he said as he gushed everything he felt for her out including how he felt about the situation.

“I should have known you would think way too much about this, but how you feel about him is exactly how I feel about you!” She exclaimed.

“Maybe, my birthday should include you,” Harry said as he pulled her back to him.

“That sounds like an excellent idea,” she replied.

She quickly took her top off, and that was almost a birthday present in itself like last time she didn’t wear a bra, and he was at the perfect angle of her breast. He immediately went for her nipples as he started to tease and pinch them, until they were ripe for him, she encouraged him by pushing them more into him as he wrapped his lips around them.

“Happy Birthday Harry.”


End file.
